Andre's hero
by System11
Summary: Andre is down on his luck. the winter months may see him lose his beloved ice-cream business until he has some help from an unlikely hero. Adrienette -no reveal- just fluffy nonsense


**A/N: hey i wrote this for Ladrien June but forgot it was meant to be Ladrien (oops) but thought Id pop it up here anyway if anyone wants to read a little oneshot fluffy nonsense. thanks for reading, reviews appreciated -bug-out-**

In the summer months the heat of Paris made everyone swarm to find the shade or another cooling release from the heat. It was in these moths that Andres Ice-cream stand and its ever moving location was much appreciated and sought after.

In the winter however Andres business suffered. No longer were there tourists to greet or summer sun to rely on to drive the people to his cart.

Ice cream was his passion, but it was cold. He needed something warm to offer in the winter or his business wouldn't make it through to the next summer. He tried selling hot drinks but people were not interested. Why buy a hot tea or coffee from Andre and his cart when they could buy one somewhere they could sit down in a warm. Somewhere that specialised in hot drinks or hot snacks.

Andre specialised in ice cream, it was his love and passion. The magic that was his ice cream was well known to locals. He had the power to bring people together with his ice cream. Leading them to their one true love or creating a masterpiece that was perfect for the perfect couple.

The locals managed to keep him going for nearly 20 years over the long winter months but gradually the customers decreased, moved away or became busy with their lives and favouring to visit Andre in the summer months.

Andre sat on his stool, saddened by the loss of hope he usually had installed into him. He heard a small cough and looked up to see a pretty teenage girl standing at his cart smiling. He could see the cold of the air as her breath created a soft mist as she breathed.

"ah, hello mademoiselle Marinette, how can I help you today?" he tried to smile to greet his customer, especially one of the children of his own ice cream stall.

Before he could drift off into the memories of Marinettes parents ice-cream moments he was snapped back to reality by Marinettes voice.

"Andre, hello, I was wondering, we have a school disco coming up and is based on summer. They are going to turn the heating right up for the night and our class has been put in charge of food, specifically something "treat to eat" the school would pay you to be there of course with a budget for 1 ice-cream per student and any more ice creams have to be purchased from our own money. Chloe wanted us to get one of those fancy slushie machines from the shop down the road and Nathinal wanted an ice carver but neither of those are treats to eat but then Adrien said about ice-cream and we all agreed Andre is the best ice-cream. so... I was wondering if you'd be available?"

Marinette had rambled out her words and Andre had got the gist of it. Hope had come. His face lit up. With the money from the school a bit of budgeting he would have enough to make it another 3 more winters.

"Marinette" he walked around the stall and picked her up in the air. Marinette shocked and a little apprehensive but giggling. "You are my true hero Marinette. I will be there and you can have a free ice-cream to share. On the house, from me to you, share it with your love one too." he winked at her as he put her down and walked to his spot behind the stall.

Marinette was looking excitedly a the ice-creams, despite being cold she loved ice-cream. She would probably share it with Alya or Tikki if she wasn't sleeping. Andre looked up. "Ah ha, Ah ho! And perfect timing don't you know!"

Marinette looked round and came face to face with dazzling green eyes and soft blonde hair that made her heart beat faster and her mouth stop working.

"Hi Andre," Adrien had a thick coat on with a hood that had faux fur lining. "I was just looking for Marinette, she left her pencil case at school in the rush to come find you" he smiled at Marinette.

"no, no, no, I accept no coincidence, I can see the love through the dense. Mint with blueberries for when there eyes meet and strawberry red with a black cherry makes it complete. This is a true masterpiece, a work of art, a love that's everlasting, about to start."

He passed the Ice-cream into Marinettes hands and then brought Adriens hands to meet hers on the cone. "look past the ice-cream, see each others eyes, there is magic and love and let it rise. You are my hero Marinette, truly miraculous." Andre pulled at his cart and left still rhyming and singing songs about love.

Standing frozen and looking at Adriens eyes just as he stared back, hold on to the ice-cream together. "your eyes..." Adrien whispered.

Marinette started to feel a blush creep up her cheeks "bluebell eyes.." he trailed off but continued to stare. He started to lean towards her.

'is he going to kiss me!?' her head took her off into brief fantasies and she responded leaning towards Adrien, eyes closing. Then she slipped on some ice under foot the ice-cream came up between them as Marinette stopped herself she managed to push the ice-cream right into Adriens face.

"ahhhhhhhhh, Im so sorry, Adrien, are you ok, I – I- I- er slipped and..." she caught herself mid-sentence as Adrien started laughing, "its ok," he licked at it playfully and Marinette took a tisse out of her bag to wipe his face.

"here" Adrien held the ice-cream out for Marinette to try. She leaned in to taste it and slipped again, this time landing face first in the ice-cream herself.

Both set into hysterical giggles. "wow," Marinette voiced at last "the flavours go really well together!"

"I know right?" Adrien smiled "oh, here," Adrien plucked the black cherry out of the middle of the now rather squashed ice-cream.

Marinette studied the black cherry. "I get the blue and green for our eyes but why the black?

"and red" Adrien added

Adrien looked thoughtful for a second. "oh its because your ladybug!" he smiled at her.

"wh-wha-no-no, no im not, I could never be, I mean, why would you..." Adrien passed over her stammer as he giggled.

"I don't mean literally, I mean its obvious your not Ladybug, I mean your beautiful like her and but, I mean, I just meant, well Andre said you were his hero right? So hence, your ladybug" he smiled at her.

She sighed with relief. "well if im ladybug, I guess that makes you my Chat Noir" she giggled and winked at him.

Adrien didnt miss a beat, with a long bow he held out his arm for her to take "well then m'lady shall we get out of the cold, this cat likes to stay warm"

Marinette giggled, "you sound like the real thing!"

"na, hes way cooler" Adrien smiled as he linked arms with Marinette and they walked together laughing and joking about Ladybug and Chat Noir.


End file.
